


It's never that easy

by CallMeV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parenting, Brotherhood, Child Abuse, Child Sam Winchester, Dean is Sam's father, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pre-Series, Teen Dean Winchester, hurt!Dean, mentions of child abuse, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeV/pseuds/CallMeV
Summary: Despite of what most people thought of him, despite of what his father wanted him to, Dean actually enjoyed school.But joy was something that hadn't much space in his life....A collection of storys circling around Dean's and Sam's childhood, their times at different schools and John's A+ (*cough* *cough) parenting.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	It's never that easy

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please excuse some mistakes.  
> I hope you still enjoy it though!

Despite of what most people thought of him, despite of what his father wanted him to, Dean actually enjoyed school. He didn’t enjoy waking up early after a long hunt, or the curious questions when they were the New Kids again, or detention. But he enjoyed having people of his age around him, feeling normal for just a few hours per day. He enjoyed feeling kind of save and knowing that Sammy was safe too. He enjoyed Sammy’s bright smile when he told him of his day at school and of what he’d learned.  
Unfortunately it wasn’t always that easy.  
There had been some good schools, really great times, in their past years of childhood. There had been true friends, beautiful girls and nice teachers. But there had been different times too. Being a teenager was never easy for anyone, being the New Kid was never easy, being a hunter at the same time – was – well, Dean liked to call it “fucking exhausting”.  
And even the times they were at a nice school times weren’t easy. Dean always admired Sammy for his ability to fit in easily wherever they were. The boy was just welcomed in every school. The teachers loved him, because he was polite and so – so ‘motherfucking smart’, as Dean used to say. And it wasn’t hard for him to find friends either. His easy smile and eagerness to make new contacts helped. And when he wouldn’t find any friends in his classes he would join a club or some other curse after school and fit in there.  
Dean on the other hand was more cautious.  
He liked to stay unnoticed for some time, take in with whom he was dealing with. Check one or two suspicious teachers or classmates for possession if he felt the need to. Just when he knew Sammy and he were save he would make contacts. That, actually wasn’t the hard part. Dean knew that he was handsome and had an easy game with the girls. And he often found some boys to hang out with, too. But he never really felt like he fit in. He didn’t know this people and never would get the chance to really get to know them. Once he would a girl he would like to take out for an ice cream or some lads he would like to play football with, he had to leave again. So he tried to not get too attached. Which often enough didn’t work out.  
….  
They were at one of these nice schools. Nice teachers, smiling bright and greeting them with open arms in their classes. Always a spot at an full table in the cafeteria being held free for them. Sammy had joined the book club, spending two afternoons more in the school than necessary. Dean was in the try-outs for the Baseball team. He really didn’t want to, tried to stay away. But Coach Miller had persuaded him and his friends had agreed with Miller. So Dean gave it a try. There was a small spark of hope that maybe, just maybe, they would stay longer this time.  
John had been away for almost four weeks by now and hadn’t cared to call to announce his return.  
It was the day of the try-outs. Sammy still was in the book club so Dean didn’t need to hurry or worry that his little brother would have to go home alone. He would be done and showered – and hopefully a part of the team – before Sammy would leave the library.  
There weren’t as many Boys at the Try-Outs as Dean had thought, probably because most of them were already in a team. There were only him and four more boys, showing Coach Miller their skill.  
Dean had been the last one, so the locker room was empty as he returned to his bag. He let out a relieved breath. He really was in need of a shower now. The Try-Outs really had been testing, but he thought he had done a good job. Before taking off his shirt he checked one more time if the locker room truly was empty. Satisfied, he pulled his short over his head, tossing it right into his bag.  
He couldn’t hold back a wince as the movement tore at one of his sore muscles, being even more irritated after the try-out. The bruises on his ribs were only slowly fading and the pain was a steady reminder of his mistakes.  
Dean was just about to drop his shorts as the door opened with a thud, Coach Miller standing in the doorway. “Dean! Good job, I just wanted to tell you, that you made-“  
Miller stopped in his tracks as he had moved into the centre of the room and was now able to fully see Dean. And his bruises.  
Dean gulped, hastily taking his shirt out of his bag and putting it back on. The sweaty fabric struck to his skin but it was better than to feel so… bare in front of his Coach.  
“What did you want to tell me, Coach?” Dean asked, faking innocence.  
Coach Miller, still in shock, shook his head. “That you’re in the team.” He said absently.  
“That’s great. Thanks Coach.” Dean answered, then turned his back to the Coach and hastily packed his things into his bag. He was glad that he made it into the team, he really did, but right now he had to leave this damn room.  
“Where are the bruises from, Dean?” The Coach then asked, having composed himself and positioned himself between Dean and the door.  
Dean had already shouldered his bag, ready to leave any second. He gulped, his eyes hushing from one point to another. He could not tell the truth. They would not believe him anyway. 

“I sometimes get into fights.” He answered, trying to make his voice sound emotionless.  
“With whom?” The Coach narrowed his eyes and then pointed at the bench for Dean to sit down. The teenager sighed but sat down. He had to get this out of this world now. He could not just run. Who knew what the Coach would do if he just left.  
“Some other Boys. They were jealous or something.” Dean huffed, faking a cocky smile.  
“I haven’t heard of any fights ‘round here lately.”

“It wasn’t at school.”

“Where then?” Dean knew exactly what Miller was trying to achieve but he would not be cornered.  
“Look, Coach. I appreciate your concern, but I assure it was just a little disagreement a few days ago between some other boys and me. Everything’s sorted out now.”

Miller sighed before he searched for Dean’s eyes.  
“Listen, Dean. If there’s ever something you want to talk about, you cam come to me, yes? I mean if you have problems at home, if your father – if someone hurts you, come to me. Okay?”

“No need for that. But thanks, Coach.” Seeing the defeat in the older man’s eyes, Dean jumped to his feet and hurried out of the locker room before the Coach could answer anything.  
A glance at his watch told him that Sammy would be done soon too so he rushed to the exit where his little brother would come through and waited there for him.  
He always made sure to be there before Sammy would leave the building, not daring to let his brothers being outside and alone any longer than necessary. Since Dean had found the vampire nest a few days ago he was even more protective of his brother than usual. He wasn’t sure if he had gotten all of the vampires. He really hadn’t been on a hunt then. More or less stumbling over the nest and having to act quickly, he had just charged into the house a few hours later. Three he had killed, but the house would have been big enough for more. So he would not risk letting Sammy fall into their hands.  
Sammy’s got quite annoyed over Dean’s over-protective behaviour. He understood the need of being cautious, but he wasn’t a little child anymore. He was eleven years old now, old enough to carry a knife with him or to shoot a pistol. But Dean would hear nothing of that. He would just ruffle his hair and tell him that he was still his little brother and his responsibility.  
“I wanted to go to a sleepover on Friday.” Sammy announced on their way back home, Dean carrying both his own bag and Sam’s way too big backpack. Dean bit his lip, thinking about it.  
“I’m not sure about this, Sammy. We still don’t know if there are still any vampires in town.”  
“But I wouldn’t be alone, Dean!” Sammy protested, angrily staring at the ground beneath him.  
Dean sighed. “But you would be with civilians, Sammy. These people could not protect you.”  
As Sammy continued to pout and did not look at Dean once, the older Winchester brother sighed again. “Okay. We will decide this on Friday morning, okay? If I’ve found more about this nest, and think that they’re gone for good you can go. If not-“

“I stay at home, have my phone always with me, a silver knife in my hand and the door closed for anyone.” Sammy answered, reciting the words like a mantra. Dean had told him these things so often he could repeat them in his sleep. Deann smiled satisfied, ruffling through Sam’s hair.  
…  
It was Thursday evening now and Dean hat yet to find out more about the Vampires. He was determined to close this case today, to be able to let Sammy go to his Sleepover. The Boy would not stop telling him about his friends and all that they’ve got planned for the night. Joanne, the mother of one of the Boys, wanted to make Pizza. ‘Self-made pizza, Dean!’  
They would go into the cinema. ‘They even pay for my popcorn and coke, Dean! I can drink a coke, can I?’  
Just then Dean had gotten curious and had promptly learned that it wasn’t just a simple Sleepover but a birthday party. They would need to buy a present tomorrow, Dean thought. He wondered how expensive the presents of the other guests would be. After looking into his pocket he decided that it could not be more than five dollars – and prayed that it was okay. That they would not judge Sammy for it. But how much could a kid want to his twelve’s birthday? Surely five dollars would be enough for a present.  
But for now he got other things to worry about. After making sure that Sammy knew what he had to do if anything happened, that the door was closed and his phone’s sound on, he walked towards the house where he had stumbled over the nest before.  
It seemed empty, but that didn’t mean anything. Vampires weren’t known for being extremely active.  
The door was not closed properly so the entry was easy. Too easy, Dean thought. Or maybe they were simply gone.  
He hushed through the dark rooms, his heavy leather boots silent on the floor, his breath low and even. The grip around his knife tightened every time he turned a corner, expecting to be attached any moment.  
And there had been only a few times where his instinct had been wrong.  
After having checked the living room and kitchen he turned into something that could have been a dining room once. Weren’t it for the loss of any furniture. He remembered that it had been this room where had his fight, earning the bruised ribs as he crashed against a heavy wooden table. The table had crashed under his weight. Chairs had been shattered as he had knocked them against a Vampire’s head. Now, there were no signs of the previous signs. The broken pieces of furniture had been disposed off, leaving the room clean and empty.  
As Dean carefully stepped into the room he noticed some movement to his right. He turned, just fast enough to push the Vampire backwards before he could come too close. Dean was just about to jump at the monster, knife ready to plunge it into it’s head, as something struck him from the side against the head. Another Vampire. He cursed himself for his carelessness as he stumbled right into the arms of the first Vampire.  
Gladly, he regained his senses fast enough and plunged his knife into the First one’s chest, sending the monster to it’s knees.  
He withdrew the blade with a sickening sound and turned back to the other Vampire, grinning. Blood dripped from the wound on his brow and from the blade in his hand. The Vampire hissed, bearing his long fangs before he jumped at Dean. The hunter ducked, rolled on the floor and jumped back to his feet in one swift movement so that he stood right behind the Vampire. It was almost too easy o bury his blade in the monster’s neck now. 

He made sure that both of the vampires were truly dead before checking the rest of the house. Satisfied that he had eliminated all of the Monsters he got rid off the bodies and drove back to the Motel room he shared with Sammy.  
He called the boy on his way back home, announcing himself so that Sammy would not get scared when he heard any sounds outside. Minutes later, Dean was in the room and under a hot shower. Sammy had gone too bed with a big smile on this night, knowing that he could attend a real birthday party. ‘Thank you, Dean. You’re the best big brother in the World!’  
Dean stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, sighing. He tried everything to cover up the new bruise on his brow, but it was still too raw to cover it up. Instead he decided to put a band aid on it, hoping that the colour of it would attract less attention than a red, fresh wound.  
“Dean! Hurry up or we’ll be late!” Sammy called, already waiting on the door with his too big backpack on his back, eager to rush to school and tell his friends that he could join them on the Sleepover.  
Dean sighed, grabbing a snapback and hiding the band aid beneath it.  
…  
“Dean, please stay a little bit longer after class.” Coach Miller told him as they left the Baseball Court and headed towards the locker room. Dean sighed. It had been impossible to hide the wound. Hats weren’t allowed in the school so he had soon been forced to take the snapback off. And after the hard training of Coach Miller he had sweated so much that the band aid had gone off too.  
He nodded and got back into the dressing room. Changing into fresh clothes and then taking his bag he walked outside. He somehow had hoped that he could still avoid Miller and just leave, but the Coach had obviously thought off this possibility too and had waited right in front of the only exit. 

The Coach nodded towards a bench right by the Baseball field. Following reluctantly, Dean took place beside his coach, suddenly finding his hands very interesting.  
“You’ve got a new wound.” The Coach broke the silence. Dean huffed at the obvious fact. 

“Another misunderstanding.” Dean answered coldly, forcing his fingers to stay calm.  
The Coach sighed as he shook his head slowly.  
“Dean, I can’t let this go on any longer.”

“What do you mean?” Dean furrowed, dread spreading in his chest.  
“I will have to report it, Dean. Even if you should tell the truth – and you should know, that I don’t believe only one word that comes out of your mouth – but even then I have to tell the headmaster and your parents.”  
Dean’s eyes widened at the mention of his parents.  
“My Dad’s working. He isn’t here.” He explained hastily.  
The Coach huffed. “Of course he is. Look Dean, if you don’t want that we tell your Dad, I can understand. There are other options. We can always call someone else, the CPS is always there to help.”

“The CPS? No way!” Dean was about to jump to his feet and just run, but the Coach kept a firm grip in his wrist.  
“I give you a choice now, Dean. A: We call your father and tell him that you get into a lot of fights with other classmates. B: We don’t tell your father but let the authorities know and help you.”

“I don’t need no help!”  
“Then we’ll call your father?” The Coach arched his brow. He really had hoped that Dean would prefer the CPS and let himself be helped. But Coach Miller had had many children from problematic families over the years and only few were ready to let themselves be helped. But none, really none had wanted that their parents would be involved.  
“My father would not answer the phone anyway.” Dean muttered thoughtless and biting his tongue right after the words had left his mouth. How stupid could he be?

“So you can’t call your father if there’s a problem? You have a smaller brother, don’t you? How long has your father been gone now, Dean?”

Dean hesitated a few seconds too long before he answered. “Two Days. He’s coming back soon, though.”

Clearly, the Coach did not believe him. “When is ‘soon’?”  
“Today.” Dean lied shamelessly.  
“Great. I will be there at eight, if that’s alright?”

Dean gulped but nodded. He didn’t know how to get out of this one now.  
“See you this evening, Dean.” The Coach said before he left Dean, knowing just as well as the boy that John would not be there this evening. And Dean knew that the Coach would not let this go easily then. If John would not be there this evening – what he surely would not be – there would be no way to talk the Coach out of calling the CPS.  
….  
Dean had waited anxiously for Sammy to get out off class and had more or less dragged the poor boy home.  
“We’re leaving.” Dean announced once the door of the motel room was closed behind them.  
Sammy stared at him with big, unbelieving eyes. “Why?”

“Because I say so.” Dean was already throwing his things into a backpack but Sammy would not move.  
“No.” Dean stopped, stunned.  
“What do you mean with ‘No’?” 

“I won’t leave! You’ve promised that I can go to the Sleepover tonight Dean.”  
Right, he had forgotten. Dean closed his eyes tightly, cursing under his breath as he did so.  
He hurried over to Sammy, kneeling in front of him with sorrow in his eyes. “Look, Sammy. I’m really sorry, I really am. I know I’ve promised you that you can go, but something happened today and we’re in trouble. If we’re not gone in-“ he looked at the clock above the stove “in two hours, there will be terrible consequences. We could get separated. Dad could get into trouble. Dad would be angry.”

Sammy frowned at his big brother. “But you promised.”  
“I’ll make this good, yes Sammy? I’m really sorry, but we have to leave NOW.”  
Sammy dropped his gaze, eyes a little bit too shiny but he gave Dean a small nod and walked over to his clothes. After all he didn’t want to be the reason that they would get separated. Or that Dad would get angry. He didn’t like it when Dad got angry. Especially at Dean. Dean always moved funny after he had fought with Dad.


End file.
